


死有余咕

by Dempster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	死有余咕

　　　　

　　*巨他妈ooc（麻烦不喜欢我的的不要看啊啊啊）

　　*前期没有条理的垃圾案子1.4w，后期柴车7.6k，整篇又臭又长2.3w注意

　　*这个点我在睡觉希望醒来的时候骂声不会太大（菜鸡哽咽）好吧应该没人看

　　*五一劳动节快乐，案子：我杀鸽子

　　*死者涉及我和我文手cp经历（？）  
“一诺，要睡觉了，明天放学再玩好吗？”陆离蹲下身，哄着一诺回房睡觉。

　　“好。”到底是个小姑娘，比起男孩子就是好养，乖乖的，还可爱。一诺亲了一口陆离的脸颊，自个儿回房间睡觉。　

　　就在一诺关上门那一刻，陆离一个箭步走回房间啪地关上门，下一秒就听到物体碰撞门的声音。

　　“啪。”

　　........活该。

　　池震用讨好的语气贴在门上说着：“陆离，咱都处这么久了，什么时候同房啊？”自从上次在车上做了一回，陆离就一直把他拒之门外，至今为止已经有两个月没发生关系了。

　　“多大个人了，自己睡去，我睡了，你爱走不走。”陆离冷淡声音在里面响起，不久便没了动静。

　　欸，只能下次再找机会了。  
一一一一一一第二天早上

　　 “有案子了，快点吃完走人。”陆离麻利地穿好衣服，快步走向餐桌。

　　池震匆忙地喝着牛奶，看着一个劲把面包往嘴里塞的陆离，腮子被撑得鼓鼓的，嘴巴一动一动，活像个小仓鼠。

　　自家媳妇果然还是吃东西的时候最可爱。

　　一诺把三明治塞进书包里，看着两个大人急急忙忙地准备，十分懂事地去坐在车上等他们。

　　 接送一诺上学的过程中两人十分默契地没有说案子内容，把一诺送到学校，才开始迫不及待地讨论。

　　 “这次的是什么案子？”池震开着车，眼睛时不时地往旁边的陆离瞄上几眼。

　　 陆离埋着头看鸡蛋仔发来的信息，感觉到池震的目光，眉头皱着：“这次是一个作家惨死在家里，听上去挺严重的，前面拐弯就是案发现场了，你先专心开车。”

“嗯。”池震应了一声，不久便把车拐弯驶向一栋别墅。

别墅早就被警戒线封的严严实实，车还未停稳，陆离就急着打开车门跨下车往房里走去。

　　这么急干嘛啊？

　　 池震急忙停好车，拿好警官证跟了上去。

　　两人一上三楼，便闻到了浓稠的血腥味儿 。“嘶一一一这出血量够大的啊，味都到这来了，有够呛的。” 池震用手捂了捂鼻子，这才跟着陆离进去。

　　郑世杰看着陆离过来，小声提醒着：“师哥，这次这个场面有点特别…...你做好心理准备啊。”

　　陆离嫌弃地看了他一眼，一手推开他另一只手扳动了门锁：“一年到头那么多案子，什么场面没见过，大惊小怪的。”

　　门还没全开，血腥味就迫不及待地从门缝里溢了出来，陆离不禁用胳膊捂住鼻子，用力一推，迎面而来的是一幅仿佛艺术品的场面。

　　房间里一道独特的风景和原本充满文艺的布局十分不搭。一个浑身血淋淋的人盘坐在地上，背后靠着椅子，面前是用内脏摆成的心形和肠子拼凑出来的“LOVE”。那些作案工具，也就是手术刀和一些针线整整齐齐地摆在他的面前。

　　 “死多久了？”陆离小心翼翼地蹲下看着尸体，只有腹部这边有伤口，衣服被血染红了一片。到底是经历过各种场面的，对此虽然新奇，但也见怪不怪了。

“石哥刚刚来看过了，初步断定不超过12小时，具体结果要把尸体送回去验才知道。由于这次死者的死状有些特殊，为了方便查案，让师哥你先来看看。尸体是今早七点被发现的，现在是七点半。当时来他家上班的家政发现不对劲，立马就报了警。”郑世杰解释着，转身到背后在门角探头的池震，以为他是不敢进。“诶，震哥。你还是别进来了吧。”

　　池震忍着想上去把他好好教育一番的想法，手上不知什么时候戴上了手套，蹲下身抹了把门槛上的血迹。“干得不是很彻底，是昨天凌晨的时候被杀的，六七个小时吧。”

　　陆离戴上手套，把地上摆放整齐的作案工具捡起来，用镊子把周围零碎的可疑物件夹起来放进物证袋：“目击证人呢？”

　　“刚送刑侦局，等着师哥你等会回去问。”

池震把周围看了一遍，桌子上还有一些零散的书籍，室内只有一扇落地窗， 整个别墅有三层，书房在顶层。要是爬上来的话会被发现的吧？而且……杀人动机在哪？“死者是什么身份？”

“死者的名字叫顾三，是个小有名气的作家。现25岁，已婚。”

“已婚？那他的妻子在哪？”埋头研究内脏的陆离抬起头，这屋子的男主人死了，发现的不仅不是这里的女主人，甚至从进来到现在人影都没见到。

　　温妙玲把档案放在桌子上，转身叉着腰对陆离说：“妻子昨天上午去了A市，刚打探到在哪，电话联系不上，准备直接去寻人。”

　　 “我们去吧，这件事他的妻子嫌疑最大，A市离这里也就半小时车程，把人找着后今晚和家政一块审。”凶手把肠子摆成“LOVE”究竟是想表达什么，还有那颗心脏......“池震，走了。”

“诶？我这还没看……”池震刚拿起桌上一本书准备翻开，还没说完，到嘴边的话就被陆离一个眼神杀了回去。

　　天大地大，媳妇最大。

　　“好好好，我们现在立刻马上就出发！”

　　 池震开着车，根据情报死者的妻子昨天在A市的漫展，今天正要参加第二天的展子。

　　“这么急着抓她好像也没什么用啊？她在外地，有不在场证明。”池震有些疑惑，这个时候不是应该先探查完现场搜集证据吗。

陆离看着手机里的图片，语气中充满了无奈：“Cosplay你知道吗？”

“啊？”池震有些懵，“和那个叫手办的差不多的东西？”

　　 “……反正就是角色扮演之类的，昨天她扮演的是一个叫‘无脸男’的虚拟角色，一身黑，看不到脸。所以我怀疑那个扮演‘无脸男’的可能不是她。”陆离怕池震还是听不懂，把手机里的图片稍微放大了点递到他旁边。

　　池震瞟了一眼，摇了摇头：“不是很懂他们的品味啊。”这黑漆漆的一坨怪吓人的。

　　到达A市的时候已经是八点多，漫展门口早已排了一堆人。

　　“诶…我要排队呢！你们干嘛啊？”

　　之前给A市警察局打了声招呼，这个点刚好寻到人。面前一个20出头的女子正一脸抱怨地看着他们两人。

　　“今天不cos了？”陆离打量了一下面前穿着格子衫和牛仔裤，束了个高马尾的女生。

　　莫名其妙被警察喊过来还有些惊魂未定，陈莫扫了面前的人一眼，内心暗道，长得挺不错的啊。

　　 “昨天有点累，今天就直接来买东西咯。话说，你们是谁？”

　　池震这才想起，从陆离身后探出出示警官证给她看：“我们是桦城刑侦局的，您家里出了点事情，麻烦跟我们走一趟。”

　　 陈莫有些警惕地看着警官证，确认完了，的确是刑侦局的，又有些迟疑地说道：“家里能出什么事情啊？我这还要和朋友进展子买东西。”

　　 陆离有些恼火，桦城那边还有个尸体在处理，死者的妻子却还有心思逛展子。

　　池震看出了他的急躁，伸手拦了一下，在他耳边小声说：“不知者无罪啊，咱先把她带上车，这里人多，不方便解释。” 说完上前用严肃的语气说：“我相信你也清楚，你现在必须要配合我们办案，至于发生了什么，我们路上和你说吧。”

　　 都到这份上了还能违抗警察吗，陈莫转身小跑过去向不远处的朋友交代了一下，跟着池震上了车。

　　“等等。”陆离直径走到她朋友旁边问了几句，随后才上车。

　　 “接下来我们要说的事情你可能一时半会接受不了。所以我想在此之前你先做好心理准备，做好最坏的打算。”池震一边开车一边看着后视镜，观察着她的表情。

　　“行，你说吧。”对方似乎没有把事情想得很糟，看不出紧张的模样。

　　“你昨天为什么不接电话？”

　　“我手机一向静音，昨天逛展子更是很少注意，回到宾馆后才看见电话。因为是陌生电话，以为是来骚扰的，所以没接。”

　　也不是没有道理。

　　 “你的丈夫顾三还好吗？”陆离试探性地问了句。

　　 “他？他怎么不好了？好得很啊。”陈莫的语气中充满疑惑，不像是装的。

　　 “那我现在告诉你，他昨天在家被人杀害了，我们现在正在调查中。”陆离并没有描述他的死状，只是把她丈夫身亡的事情告诉她。

　　 身后的人明显一愣，身子向前倾看向两人，声音提高了好几个分贝：“什么？？怎么可能？！他怎么死的？”  
一一一一一一一一一

　　直到车子驶到刑侦局门前，陈莫还是在后面嚷嚷个不停：“他尸体呢？活要见人死要见尸，你们这一路上什么都不回答我还让我来这里，什么意思啊。”

　　 池震一边无奈心里吐槽这个人怎么这么能嚷嚷，一边解释着：“进去之后再说，还有一个家政没审呢，你再说小心我旁边这位忍不住揍你。”

　　......说得好像他动不动就要打人一样。陆离一记眼刀甩给池震：“少说话多做事。”

　　 陆离让池震先把人带去审讯室那边，交代他先去审家政，自己率先去找了老石。

　　 “怎么样了？”陆离一进门就连忙问进度。

　　 老石把尸检报告往前一甩，报告随着桌面滑到陆离面前：“你自己看吧，一大早就让我干活，欸。”

　　 陆离一看尸检报告，乙醚。死者的体内检测出微量乙醚。

　　迷昏了再杀吗？死亡时间是凌晨 2：30-3：00，弄那些花样大概也废了点时间。陆离接着往下翻，昨天死者身上套着衣服没注意，他的肚子被剖开后取出器官又缝上。

　　这个凶手大费周章搞成这样是为了什么？艺术吗？

　　陆离拿着尸检报告到了审讯室，池震刚审完家政。等他一坐下，池震附在他耳边轻声说：“家政我觉得没问题，人家也是今早刚好来上班碰见的，而且两个人没什么交集。档案也看过了，要作案也没有动机。”

　　现在目前嫌疑最大的，还是这个刚好不在的妻子。但是刚刚问过她的朋友，昨天跟她一起逛漫展的的确是她本人。

　　不过A市离案发现场有半个小时的车程，指不定他们分开后会发生什么。

　　 “帮我查一下她昨天住的宾馆。”陆离侧身对池震说，池震马上掏出手机联系线人。

　　 对面的人看不下去了，这两人从另一个人进来到现在就一直在耳语，她就跟个灯泡似的，有完没完？不是说老顾死了吗？等那么久还不跟她说怎么回事，敢情是诈尸了还是虚惊一场？

　　 两个人注意到有一股幽怨的眼光直勾勾地盯着他俩，略带尴尬地分开了些距离。“咳，你知道你丈夫最近和谁有过交集吗？”池震手上发着信息，对面发过来的一系列证据证明她的确是在昨天入住了A市的一个宾馆，毫无破绽。

　　只能说不是她了吧。

　　面前的人显得有些不高兴：“他跟谁有交集我怎么知道？一天到晚出去鬼混我都不想知道。”

　　这话一出，陆离眉头微微往上扬，从一开始他就好奇这个人的反应，他还是第一次看见丧夫的还能如此淡定。就算是谋杀亲夫的也知道装装样子。

　　“鬼混？你是说，他在外边有别的女人？”

　　 “有啊，还不止一个，天天晚上玩到深夜才回来。”陈莫不以为然地说着，显然是对他的做法不仅习以为常，还并不介意。

　　公然出轨妻子的心态好得诡异？陆离单手托着下巴，深邃的眼神直勾勾地盯着她，池震抢先开口：“你对你丈夫在你面前给你扣绿帽子持什么态度？不是我说，一般人不是闹分手就是抓小三毒打一顿才是吧。”

　　陈莫装作沉思了一会的模样，翘起二郎腿后摆了摆手：“那又怎么样？正房还是我，我是他名正言顺的妻子，只不过没有洞房过罢了。死了的已经死了，我还能怎么办？只能配合你们调查尽早找出那个混蛋咯。”

　　陆离只觉得她的话漏洞百出，一点都不可信赖，可是除了她的话以外，她的行踪却都表明着她是清白的。如果是因为喜欢他而对他出轨这件事忍气吞声的话，那为什么她在听到他的死讯，还有直到现在都能这么镇定？

　　“你认识这个人吗？”池震把手机里的照片在她面前扬了扬，对方凑上前看了一会：“不认识……诶，这不是我家监控的视角吗？”

　　 “行了，你先回去吧。”陆离起身，想起案发现场被封锁了，又补充了一句：“先麻烦你在外边住一会了，案子结束后再搬回去住吧。”说完喊人把她给请出去。

　　陈莫还是纠缠个不停，张口就是一串问号：“所以说他到底是怎么死的啊？你们现在是不是还在怀疑我？”

　　 ……陆离平静地说着：“这个我觉得你还是不知道的比较好，你先回去等消息吧，我们会给你一个答复，拼尽全力找出凶手。”如果凶手不是你的话。

　　 送走了陈莫，池震把刚收到的录像分享给陆离看：“这是刚从别墅门口调出来的录像，凶手是个身高大概170cm，20出头的女人，披头散发，所以看不清面容。这个人在昨天晚上十二点乘坐一辆私家车到达死者家门口附近，进去之后三点半出来，直到早上家政来之前中途没有第二个人进去，这人铁定是凶手。”

　　 “可惜只有背影。”陆离把视频放大调来调去看了好几遍，有些浮躁。“你应该也想到，这个女人的特征和陈莫非常相似。”

　　 “可是她那天的确在A市，有可能是有人想嫁祸给她......”再这么下去也不是办法，池震起身把文件什么的都带上，准备再去一遍案发现场。“我记得你说谁跟你说过，没有头绪的时候，就去案发现场看一看，很管用。”

　　 陆离看了眼时间，忙活了一早上不知不觉已经下午两点多了，饭还没来得及吃。“你不饿吗？先去吃饭吧。”陆离提议着，他又不是聋子，从刚才起池震肚子就饿得咕咕叫，他本人没察觉到旁边的陆离可听烦了。

　　“啊？”池震转身，这才反应过来他们顾着工作都忘了吃饭。这饿着自己可以，媳妇饿坏了可不行。“那我们先去吃顿饭，然后再去别墅。”

一一一一一一一一一

　　吃饭的时候，陆离想起还有些东西没问陈莫，跟池震商量了一下决定兵分两路。

　　池震到达别墅后拨开警戒线直径走到书房前，慢慢地转动那个门锁。

　　 “咔”

 

　　经过一番清理后的书房已经没了当时骇人的模样，倒是显得有些幽静沉闷，空气都不是很好一一一毕竟刚经历过那种事情。

　　 要是书房能说话该多好，这样就能告诉他昨天这里发生了什么。

　　池震慢慢迈进去，走近当时没来得及研究的书桌。  
一一一一一一一一一

　　 陆离回忆着早上看到的景象：“我想了想，还是得简单跟你说一下你丈夫的死法，你试着联想一下他有什么情人是在这方面有些关联的。”

　　 “行，你说吧。”陈莫喝了口牛奶，眉头却不知不觉皱了起来。其实她也不是很想听，在找到凶手之前听自己爱人的死状真的煎熬。  
一一一一一一

　　 池震翻开最上面那本书，书的名字叫做《鸽子Ⅰ》，下面还有一本Ⅱ。

　　作者的名字叫一一一顾陌上。

　　是死者的笔名吗？

　　 池震怀着好奇心简单翻阅了一下。眼睛有意无意地扫到一些字眼，瞳孔急剧收缩，手有些颤抖地难以置信地翻回去再仔细看一遍。

　　Ⅱ的最后一页含糊地写着，作家被人在家中害死，但没有具体说明是谁。  
一一一一一一一一一

　　 “什么？？！！你说他是这样被人杀死的？！”陈莫听完后直接拍案而起，“是模仿作案啊！！”

　　 “怎么了？”以前有过这种案件吗？陆离看着一直平静的陈莫反应突然这么大，察觉出了端倪，连忙控制住她的情绪。“怎么回事？你先冷静一下！好好说清楚！”

　　这时，电话铃声响起一一一是池震打来的。

　　“怎么了？我这边……”

　　 “陆离你先听我说。”池震的语气急促中带着严肃，让陆离不禁愣了一下。

　　 “凶手之所以会采取那种杀人方式，并不是为了表达对死者的爱。而是模仿死者曾经写的一个系列的小说。小说的第一部写的是作者和妻子的故事，从中交代了他出轨的事情。小说的第二部以作者把主角写死而告终。”

　　 “等等，也就是说，凶手的行为完全是按照小说里面的内容？那这个凶手一定也看过这本书。”陆离的大脑快速分析着，余光看向旁边的陈莫。

　　等电话挂了，在一旁听了个大概的陈莫一脸恨铁不成钢地抱怨着：“你怎么不早告诉我？那本书是他去年完结的，当时结局受了好多读者的批判。我也就是在那之后被骂的特别惨。”

　　 “为什么会被骂？”陆离揪住重点，这本书虽然写的是他们的故事，可是内容参考真实情况的话他的渣男人设也是倒不掉的。

　　陈莫顿了顿，无奈地说着：“虽然我到现在还是个野鸡写手，可他不一样，他有一定的人气，还可以睡粉。刚开始我的作品收费的时候一片骂声，说什么我老公比我优秀多了好几倍都是免费给看，凭什么我的要收费。真是的，爱看不看啊？结果呢，他收获了一个用爱发电的好人的标签，我赚来的稿费他却拿了90%去鬼混。”好像是突然想起了什么，陈莫突然醒悟道：“噢对了！那两本是限量发售的悬疑小说，因为怕被别人买到，所以买的时候有对暗号并且要是我们双方的cp粉。”

　　所以 现在锁定了，凶手应该就在他的读者里面。

　　 “你有当时购买人员的名单吗？”

　　 “有，当时我特别小心眼，有仔细确认，毕竟这也算是我们的结婚纪念物。”

　　池震到刑侦局楼下和陆离会合，在购买的人员里，符合凶手特征的人只有两个，好巧不巧两个人是同一个公司的员工。

　　 “准备到下班高峰期了，我们先去看一看吧。”池震开着车，看着低头翻阅书本的陆离。

　　 “嗯。”小说的内容的确和真实发生的一模一样，那这个作者本身就挺有意思的，居然把带入自己个人感觉的人物写成这样。

　　 跟公司的经理打了声招呼，两个女生就一块走到了休息室，在他们面前坐下后偷偷瞄了一眼。

　　 “那个……有什么事吗？”其中一个女生先开口，突然被警察叫来显得有些紧张。

　　面前的两个人一个叫李莉，一个叫穆栖，两人是朋友，刚刚说话的是李莉。

　　 陆离看着两个人，一律的紧张和不安，像是被班主任叫出去谈话的学生，倒是还没看出些什么。“你们有没有看过一本叫《鸽子》的小说？”

　　 “看过…是顾陌上的作品吗？”穆栖微微仰起头。

　　 陆离点了点头，随后李莉也恍然大悟：“噢是这个！这是之前我安利给穆栖的小说，当时她问我有什么书推荐，我刚好在看这个所以推荐给了她，而且这个有两部的......这本书怎么了吗？”

　　 陆离直奔主题：“昨天晚上你们俩分别在哪？”

　　 穆栖先发话：“昨天晚上我们公司有聚会，到了十点就散了，我就打车回了家。”

　　“我也是，昨晚我给她和我分别叫了辆车我们俩个就分开了。”

　　 “有人给你们证实吗？就是你们分开后的确回了家并且没有出门这件事。”

　　李莉率先说道： “我到家之后跟我妈打了声招呼，我跟她道了晚安就回房间睡觉，我妈最近睡眠状态不好，所以直到一点还在客厅看电视。”

　　 “我...我记得我昨晚是一个人回家的...但是我家里没人，所以我也证实不了什么。我只记得当时匆忙回了家就躺下了，那时候的天很黑了我也没想那么多。”穆栖支支吾吾地说着，可能是喝了酒的原因，自己记忆中明显是对昨晚的经历很模糊，可是警察就在当前，她不得不急着表示自己的清白。

　　反正她也没做什么。

　　“你的这个说法让人不是很信服，你家住哪？”陆离紧盯着她，等待着眼前人的回答。

　　“xx路A栋3号。”

　　“听见了吧？让鸡蛋仔去查一下那附近的摄像头，看看有没有她的行踪。”陆离转身找了个位子坐下，示意他们俩也坐。敢情他现在是个活体情报收集器，池震转身出了门，在门口打电话。

　　陆离翻了翻档案，李莉轻声问道：“请问您问这些是有什么事发生了吗？”

　　陆离抬眼看向她，身子向后倾：“昨天在郊区那边的一栋别墅里死了个人，就是这个系列的作者。根据死者目前的状况和线索来看。我们怀疑是他的读者把他给杀害了，毕竟那本书的意义可是有点不凡。”

　　穆栖脸色有些不太好，小声说着：“意义确实不凡，也见不得有多好，就是个作家公然出轨最后被制裁的故事而已。”

　　“不就是个带点恋爱色彩的恐怖题材的小说嘛，你这么当真干嘛。”李莉觉得有些好笑，之前介绍给她看之后她就去看了两人的其他作品，不就是一本小说吗？还当真呢？

　　穆栖反驳道：“那不是当不当真的问题！那明明就是真的！那个渣男写的就是他的亲身经历！而且...而且还让自己的妻子背负那么多骂声。”说着握紧了拳头。

　　李莉觉得她今天的态度有些反常，之前一直是他们在磕两人的cp，怎么就突然对男方持这个态度了。“人家顾老师人很好的，瞎说什么呢？他的妻子能背负什么骂声？我作为他的粉丝还不知道？说起来我对他妻子了解也不少啊。”

　　陆离看着两人一幅要吵起来的架势，敲了敲桌面：“咳，有什么问题私下再说。”他把目光放在穆栖身上，眼神中充满了怀疑。“你是怎么听到这些东西的？或者说，你看见过？”

　　穆栖手不自觉地摆弄着着裙摆，咬了咬嘴唇：“是他妻子告诉我的，我是她的书迷。”

　　“你们认识吗？”

　　“也不算认识......我是在网上和她聊过天，然后偶然听到了她的倾诉，就明白了这些事。”

　　“那你对他的丈夫持什么态度？”

　　穆栖深吸一口气，随后恶狠狠地说着：“警察先生，我不怕说，虽然我有这种想法，但我是清白的！的确，我是非常讨厌那个人，恨不得杀了他，因为他糟蹋了犬对他的爱！像他那样的人居然还敢把自己的所作所为当成是自己的创作公之于众？你不觉得这很可恶吗？”

　　陆离的眼神一直没从她的目光里离开，眼神中充满的是那种充满正义感的愤怒，但是，也不排除它会被扭曲。

　　这时池震从门外敲了敲门，脚上像是被施压了似的，走的尤其缓慢，刚刚的话他在门口偷偷听了一下。

　　“如果真的是她的话，那她也是个不错的演员啊。”池震在陆离耳边用极其微小的音量说着，把手机递给了他：“调了好几遍了，在她家1公里内都没有她坐的那趟车的踪迹，更别说是她了。而且我还让人查了凌晨三点多的，你猜我看到了什么？凌晨三点十三分，她搭乘了一辆无牌车回来了。”

　　也就是说，她刚刚的证词完全作废。

　　两人同时抬头看向穆栖，穆栖被他们俩盯得头皮发麻，说话都有些口吃：“你，你们看着我干什么？”

　　池震把抽出陆离旁边的椅子坐下，双手交叉握着神情凝重地看着她：“我再给你一次机会啊，重新考虑一下你的证词。”

　　“我说没有就没有，我一个女孩子家，又弱又胆小，难不成还能杀一个男人？”穆栖有些委屈，真是躺着也中枪。

　　陆离一边重看着视频一边插嘴道：“如果是迷药的话，也不是不可能。”

　　的确，到了这种情况，不怀疑她都难。“......那我就直说了，我刚刚不仅没有找到你在昨天十点后回家的证据，还看见了你在凌晨三点多坐着别的车子回来。”

　　穆栖显得有些不敢相信，瞪大了眼睛：“什么？您让我看看。”

　　陆离看了一眼池震，刚好池震也看过来，对方点了点头，陆离把手机递了过去：“证据确凿，还是请你和我们回刑侦局走一趟吧。”

　　穆栖难以置信地看着屏幕，画面中的人的确是自己，再滑上一点看见鸡蛋仔发来的别墅的监控录像，不管怎么看，都是自己无疑。

　　这怎么可能？她自己做了什么她还不知道吗？她昨晚明明是上了车的......

　　屏幕的右下角弹出一个红点，鸡蛋仔又发来了一条信息。

　　“这是她昨天上了那趟车之后的踪迹，那辆车直接去了桦城医院。”

　　“等等！医院？”穆栖惊叫出声，这不是她去......

　　“怎么了？”陆离起身，不知道穆栖看到了什么，连忙夺过手机查看。

　　池震凑上前看，画面显示在昨晚十点半时车驶进了桦城医院，紧接着又弹出了一条信息：晚上十一点后出租车从医院后门驶出直接抵达死者的别墅。【视频】

　　“你去医院干什么？”池震问道。

　　穆栖也很茫然，她完全不记得自己有去过医院。驾驶座上的是一个穿着皮夹克的男人，戴着墨镜看不清模样，难道是.......

　　“事到如今，为了证明我的清白，我只能坦白说了，其实......我有幻想症，有医院证明的！”

　　如果这是真的，那她脑海里的昨天发生的事情，可能都是她幻想出来的，真实情况并不是这样。

　　那就有点麻烦了.........陆离思索着，池震截了截他背后：“如果是真的话，就算她杀了人我们也不能怎样啊。”

　　穆栖没听见他们说的什么，连忙解释着：“也不是很严重的！我怕因为这个丢了工作一直没敢说，私下里看了医生，医生说我的情况很好，不会影响到生活的.....”

陆离深吸一口气，现在心里堵得慌，证据不充分，这个案子不止这么简单，一定是一场有蓄谋的杀人案。问题到底出在哪里......

　　“那方便告诉我们是哪个医生吗？”他知道陆离不甘心，而且这个案子肯定没有那么简单，现在要查的就是司机和医生了。那么晚去医院...难不成是见那个医生？

　　“叫赵楠。”

　　一一一一一一一一一

　　陆离负责去找司机，池震负责去找医生。

　　当陆离到了当天打车软件的那个司机的住址时，才恍然大悟，司机姓穆不是偶然，而是他就是穆栖的哥哥，穆挈。

　　陆离正打算去敲门，没想到门是开着的，轻轻一碰就开了条缝。“有人吗？我是警察。”

　　里面久久没有回应，陆离直接破门而入，没想到下一秒一个人挥拳朝他扑来。

　　“砰一一一” “啊！！！”

　　惨叫声和人落地的声音同时响起，陆离给这位鬼鬼祟祟的家伙来了个过肩摔，男人生疼地蜷缩在地上一会。

　　陆离打量了他一下，怪眼熟的，哦，档案上见过。“穆挈？”

　　“诶。”对方一个骨碌起身，用手擦了一下嘴角，用挑衅的眼光看着他。“找我何事？”

　　敢情这一家子脑子都不正常？“你知不知道，袭警可是要坐牢的。”算了，对这种人多多少少还是要防备一下的。

　　穆挈一脸不屑的样子，凑近他轻声说：“实话告诉你，我就是不怕坐牢咋的？”

　　.......“那好，我现在以袭警为理由逮捕你。”陆离忍住想要再打他一顿的冲动，拿出手铐打算把人给拷上，结果对方一个闪躲，直奔门外跑。

　　陆离刚想追上去，结果那人在门口又惨叫一声，陆离赶紧跟出去看声音来源。

　　温妙玲正掐着那小兔崽子的手往后折，“咔擦”一声把手铐给拷上。看着跟出来的陆离，打趣说着：“陆局长自从跟了池震脾气见好啊，只不过面对这种小兔崽子，还是简单粗暴一点好。池震说不放心你一个人来，让我也过来一趟，真不知道一个大男人有什么好操心的。”

　　听到后半段，陆离刚想回她一句“跟池震有什么关系”被硬生生堵在了嘴边。

　　不安分的某人突然叫唤起来：“诶哟......这位小姐姐，你看你这么漂亮一个大美人动手怎么就这么狠啊......轻点。”

　　真的好欠揍一人。  
一一一一一一一一一一一

　　池震到了医院，向前台的护士打听了赵楠的消息后，马上去他的办公室找人。队伍不长，好不容易等到病人出来，池震立马上前敲门。

　　“咚咚咚”

　　“请进。”

　　随着门的打开，一张年轻清秀的面孔出现在他面前。

　　“您不是我的病人，请问有什么事吗？”赵楠看他的眼神不是很友善。

　　“呃......那个。”池震刚想着这医生也不到三十吧这么年轻，把警官证出示给他看：“你好，我是桦城刑侦局的，想找你问点事情。”

　　对方挑了挑眉，内心不知道盘算着什么，端起水杯喝了口水，缓缓开口：“可以，但是请你尽量快一些，后面还有两个我预约的病人。”

　　池震扶着椅子坐下，看了看四周简洁的布置：“请问昨天晚上十点半左右您的病人一一一穆栖有没有找过你呢？”

　　“没有，我们这是要预约的，她要找我也得先和我联系，而两天前我们才沟通过。”

　　“那可不可以透露一下病人现在的状况？”

　　“她很好，心理和身体上都是，除了有时候会出现一些症状其他时候都和正常人无异。至于详细的，很抱歉我不能向您透露，我要保护病人的隐私。”

一一一一一一一一一一

　　“你昨晚开车接你妹妹去哪？”陆离审视着穆挈，对方吊儿郎当的模样真的让人气愤。

　　穆挈翘了个二郎腿，眼珠子转来转去始终不停在一个点上：“回家啊，我是出租车司机，碰巧昨天接了她朋友的单子，怎么，我接我妹妹，你有问题？”

　　“你接你妹妹，这个当然是没问题。可是你根本就没把她送回家吧。”陆离没心思跟他扯，迫不及待想直接把他脸上的面具给撕下来。

　　穆挈右手托腮，眯起眼睛，似笑非笑地说着：“你怎么知道我妹妹有病？是，她中途告诉我她有点不舒服想去看看医生，所以我把她送去了医院，走之前还叮嘱我不要乱说。”

　　“你知道你妹妹得的是什么病吗？”

　　“不知道。”

　　陆离现在只觉得这个人说出来的话没一个可信，话锋一转：“你认识顾三吗？”温妙玲刚刚带来的情报之一，就是这个人跟死者也有交集。

　　这次他的回答却让陆离出乎意料：“认识啊，怎么？”

　　“说一下你们的经历吧。”

　　“我妹妹看过他的作品，我也了解了一下。”他回答的倒是轻松。

　　戏精，绝对是戏精。“他的作品？我刚刚提的是他的真名，也就是说你认识他本人？”

　　穆挈点了点头，气势丝毫未减：“对，我是他的书迷，虽然有一段时间没联系了。他写的杀人圈套我很感兴趣，也许是一种共鸣吧。”

　　前年穆挈还是个狂热粉，追到签售会之后有幸拿到了顾三的联系方式，当时连载的还不是《鸽子》，而是另一部悬疑小说。

　　穆挈每回都会蹲着更新第一时间评论送花，也就是那时候被眼熟了的。在他那本书中的女主是他非常喜爱的一个角色，是他的白月光。穆挈曾给他提议让女主有个美好的结局，他答应了，高兴得穆挈上去就是一堆打赏。

　　结果好好的一个小说，在快要完结的时候突然把女主写死了，身首异处，为救男主壮烈牺牲。然后？哪有什么然后。对方莫名其妙弃坑接着就写了《鸽子》。也就是那时候开始默默地远离他，他不敢问到底怎么回事，可能是有苦衷吧。

　　新文他也有看，对方的文依旧精彩，只不过他没了之前的活跃，直到偶然听到妹妹跟别人的谈话，那个关于新坑的内幕。

　　“咚咚咚”敲门声打断了他的回忆。

　　陆离头也不抬地说了声：“进来。”

　　“咔擦”一声，池震脸色不佳地走了进来，坐在陆离旁边轻声问了句：“审得怎么样？”

　　“这不是在审吗？你呢？有什么收获......上班时间。”陆离一边回着他一边掐了把池震放在他腰间那不老实的手。

　　池震生疼地抽回了手，撇了撇嘴：“人家有病人，才问了一点就把我赶出来了。对方一口咬定没见过穆栖，好巧不巧，医院摄像头昨晚出毛病了。”

　　摄像头坏了的话，这完全是个死穴啊。

　　“你这个等会再说，先审完这个.......你来吧。”他实在是不想和这家伙多说废话了。

　　池震身子向前倾斜，刚刚多多少少有听到一点，他沉思了一会。“在你眼里顾三是个什么样的人？”

　　穆挈看着这个刚进来的警官，玩心大起：“咕咕咕。”

　　？？？

　　“啥？”

　　“咕咕咕～”对方的语调提高了些。

　　“问你话呢你咕什么？”

　　“噗嗤。”穆挈笑出声，嚣张表情极其欠揍：“这位警官不知道吗，简单的说，那个人在我眼里就是个鸽子。”一个不讲信用不尊重自己的文的鸽子。

　　池震一脸吃瘪的表情，恨不得像陆离之前那样把对面揍一顿。

　　不生气不生气我若生气他如意。池震咽了口口水，继续说道：“下次麻烦说清楚点，还有，他做什么放你鸽子了？”

　　穆挈也不打算隐瞒：“他有一个作品没写完就坑了，仅此而已。”

　　........之后问了他一些事情，他一律真假掺半地答，他心里有分寸，对方对自己掌握了多少，自己该交代多少真相。

　　最后两人还是无可奈何把他给放了。

　　“现在要怎么办？医生那边一口咬定，穆挈那天又没有下车，穆栖到底去哪了？”池震烦躁地挠起头。

　　陆离把车钥匙甩给他：“找心理医生。”

　　“我刚刚找....”

　　“不是他，找其他专家给穆栖再看一遍，她精神的真实情况到底是什么。”陆离披上外套，二话不说拉着池震走。

　　悄悄在公司接走了穆栖，陆离让池震把他带到了另一家医院。

　　一一一半个小时后

　　医生的表情有些惊讶，出来的时候满脸的难以置信。

　　陆离察觉到不妙，上前问道：“医生，怎么了？”

　　他的表情有些恐惧，像是看见了什么。“这女孩之前看的是什么医生？本来轻微幻想症不成问题，我刚刚试着去打探她的内心，结果她跟我说，她杀人了。”

　　陆离连忙撑住医生的肩膀，像是抓住了希望：“什么？你再说一遍？到底是这么回事？”

　　“这个女孩已经被深度催眠了，她自己都没有察觉到，这个虽然不会影响她日常生活，但是催眠师可以对她发出指令命令她做事，并且更改她期间的记忆。”

　　这就说的通了。

　　凶手果然是赵楠。

　　池震也马上反应过来，下一秒又陷入了纠结：“光是这个还不够，我们要有充分的证据才能抓他啊。”

　　医生在旁边提议：“我可以试着去让她想起来。”

　　“不行。”池震止住了他，“我想让您治疗她，但是别让她想起这回事，她还是个刚入社会的女孩子，证据我们会另找的。”

　　“想不到你这家伙想的还挺周到的，我们先看看这个吧。”陆离手上多了台手机，“上次临走的时候我问穆栖要了她的手机，找人复原了一下通话记录，昨晚这台手机打过电话给顾三。”

　　池震恍然大悟：“穆栖不认识顾三，如果说是打电话的话，那就一定是送她过去的穆挈了。等等，案发现场没有发现顾三的手机？”

　　“应该是被销毁了，温妙玲现在已经去抓他了。我让鸡蛋仔盯紧赵楠，他今天没有上班，我们先去赵楠的住址走一趟。”

　　一一一一一一一一一

　　到了赵楠家门口，一股阴森森的模样，池震向陆离靠近，扯了扯他的衣角：“小心点。”

　　陆离一脸嫌弃地把他往后扯，右手举着枪：“怕就躲远点，我先进去。”

　　我明明是担心你受.....“咔擦”陆离打开了门，怕像上次那样被偷袭，在门口观察了一会。

　　里面没有动静，好像没有人。

　　“走.....”陆离刚迈出一步，就被池震扯了回来。

　　“哐当一一一”锋利的刀具掉在了地上，仔细一看，刚刚顾着看门里的动静，没注意到门口下方有条细线，这一动上面的机关就触发了。

　　“还是我先进去吧。”池震掏出枪，把陆离护在身后小心翼翼地走进去。

　　两人搜寻了一会，赵楠人不在这里，屋子里找到了他的观察记录，上面的内容足矣让他定罪。

　　如果是畏罪潜逃的话，为什么会留下证据？

　　这会温妙玲打来了电话，说穆挈要招了。

　　一一一一一一

　　“先说好啊，杀人的不是我，指使我妹杀人的也不是我，我顶多算个帮凶。”穆挈还是之前那副模样。

　　这人还真的发生什么都还是这副模样啊。“就凭你这一点，你也得坐十年牢。”

　　陆离看着穆挈脸上青一块紫一块的，心底里笑出了声：“被揍了一顿还不老实？你把事情的经过说一下。”

　　“我跟顾三有过节，你们调查我网络ID应该也知道了，这件事被赵楠知道后他找我合作。他跟我说，明明是他先喜欢的陈莫，中途却杀出了个顾三。那天我把催眠后的我妹妹送去顾三家，打电话谎称我妹妹是他粉丝想见他一面，我说给我个面子好歹相识一场。她身上带着迷药，至于怎么放倒那家伙的那就是赵楠的问题了。赵楠说我妹妹有精神病就算是杀了人也不会被定罪，所以我才……”

　　“你明明是自私，既然这样你为什么不自己去做？直接杀了他解恨不就完事。”池震打断了他的话。“不管怎么说，你都是利了你妹妹，你差点毁了她的一生。我不管你和死者有什么过节，有什么问题你当面去问他，一味的猜测算什么。我知道那个人做的事情也很该死，但是这不是你借此替天行道的理由。人在做天在看，他所做的事情迟早都会有报应的。”

　没等他们问完，鸡蛋仔那边就传来了一个惊人的消息。

　　“师哥，赵楠死了，在他家附近的商店被捅死的。”

　　陆离立马冲出审讯室，赵楠死了？最后的真凶居然死了？

　　没等他到门口，陈莫就走了进来，坦然地说着：“赵楠是我杀的，我来自首。”  
一一一一一一

　　陆离看着监控，的确是陈莫趁他不注意捅了他几刀，手法快准狠，被刺穿心脏的赵楠瞪大着充满血丝的眼睛，一命呜呼。

　　“我这些天在跟踪你们，他杀了我的丈夫，所以我杀了他，就这样。”陈莫淡淡地说着，脸上没有任何畏惧之意。

　　最后，穆挈被判了十年，陈莫无期徒刑。在陈莫坐牢之前，陆离问过她：“你这样值得吗？你到底喜欢他什么？”

　　“在你们眼里他就是个渣男吧？的确，他就是个渣男。但那又怎么样？我是他名正言顺的妻子，我们曾有过爱情，就算是畸形的爱，他也是我的白月光。”陈莫这么说着，从包里拿出一沓有些泛黄的纸：“我和他不一样，我写作只要一写大纲就跟写完一样不写正文。他写作喜欢写大纲，不然脑过即写过。被他鸽了的文，可不止那一个。《鸽子》系列出生的那一刻起，它的作者就不可能写到结局。看在你长得好看的份上，悄悄给你透露一下吧。”

　　她一边说着，一边翻开那一沓纸，陆离看见上面写着《鸽子》的大纲，在看到作者被人杀死那里，后面还夹着一页。

　　“作者死后，警察派人来搜寻了他的尸体，被催眠的读者是无辜的。心怀不轨的医生和司机，医生被作者的妻子杀害，司机被判了刑，最后的最后，妻子在监狱里完成他最后的篇章。”陆离一字一句地读出上面的字，顿时感到头皮发麻。

　　陈莫也感觉到了他的惊讶：“这是我之前在他的日记本里找到的，笔迹也是他的，货真价实。我因为不喜欢恐怖题材的东西一直没看，直到昨天才翻出来。现在，我要去完成他最后的篇章了。是不是很可笑？那家伙居然死都在鸽。”

　　怪不得陈莫知道是赵楠杀了他。

　 这个疑点重重的案子终于告了一段落，谁也不知道那本小说是预言，还是巧合。

　一一一一天台

　　“傍晚那会谢谢你啊。”陆离有意无意地说着。

　　池震“噗嗤”笑了一声：“我保护我媳妇，应该的应该的，有没有感受到我的威武霸气？”

　　“去你的。”陆离踹了一脚他，脸上却不自觉地露出一抹微笑。

　　案子结语：还有一些想要表达的东西没表达出来。。大概就是，bp和鸽子和收费等自己的一些看法叭（整个案子也没看出我想表达什么好不好）警醒自己不要咕咕咕。

　　一一一一一一一

　　回到房间的时候陆离还奇怪今天池震怎么不闹了，可能是今天查案太累了吧，结果锁上门的一瞬间，他整个人就被摁住抵在门上。

（下一条见）

　　“池震你给我放开。”陆离挣扎了一下，他现在这个姿势使不上什么力，池震给占了上风。

　　“不放，查案这么累，让我充充电。”池震顺势把头埋到陆离颈边蹭了起来。

　　陆离被他的毛发扎得不舒服，往旁边躲了躲：“我也挺累的，你让我睡觉充电行吧？再不放手小心我......”

　　“小心你什么？小心你扑上来把我吃了？”

　　今早被那穆挈气得要死，这气刚好没处撒，池震刚好撞枪口上，陆离把腿一伸给他下身来了不轻不重的一顶。

　　“嘶，三天不打上房揭瓦了啊，老实点，不然把你铐起来。”池震挨了不痛不痒的一下，手上把陆离压得更紧。事到如今还有什么好怕的，肉都到嘴边了还是赶紧叼走再说。

　　陆离有些纳闷，今天的池震实在是欠揍，下手重点吧，又怕伤着了他，轻一点这货又得寸进尺。

　　池震揪着陆离迟疑的时间用膝盖顶进了陆离的双腿之间，分开两条修长的双腿用膝盖摩擦着温热的大腿根。

　　陆离被他的挑逗激得全身微颤，耳根微微发烫。“别闹。”

　　“饿了我这么久，不该投食了吗？嗯？饲主大人。”池震温热的气息撒在陆离已经开始发红的耳朵尖上。

　　这么一说陆离已经晾了他两个月了，想想也是挺对不起他的，男人嘛......偶尔开个荤。可他就是有点隔应情事，况且池震上次还搞那么多花样，他可没那么厚脸皮再陪他搞。

　　池震见陆离犹豫了，嘴里又开始跑火车，“上次是不是没让你爽到？我这次一点吸取教训努力改进。”

　　看他一幅又要耍花样的架势，陆离使劲挣动了几下，找到池震的破绽一腿扫过去。

　　相处得久了，看到陆离的表情一变就知道他要突袭，池震连忙把手环上腰把人搂好。在腿被踢到的一瞬抱着他往后倾斜，背部着地，麻利地一滚把他按在地板上。

　　热腾腾的气呼在他脸上，池震身子对他的这身板对他来说可有些吃力，这样一来动弹不得。他把语气降了些：“今天有点累，先睡觉吧，这次我们俩一块睡，好吗？”

　　池震跪在陆离的双腿之间，膝盖顶着他的双腿让他无法合拢，“知道你累了，所以你不用动，我来就好。”语气里尽是诱惑，“我来帮你助眠，让你睡到明天日上三竿。”

　　陆离咬牙切齿地说着“要做就快点吧。”心里却想着，敢得寸进尺明天睡到日上三竿的就是你。

　　池震看到陆离一脸“敢乱来你就死定了”的表情，叹了口气，手掐住他的腰，俯下身舔陆离的耳朵，刻意把呼吸声放大，说话声却低得近乎听不见，“宝贝儿，放松。”

　　“放松个鬼，你自己躺着让我干试试？”陆离感到脸上火辣辣的烫，使劲别过头不和他的视线对上。

　　池震熟练地扯下陆离脖子上的领带，手托起他的头把眼睛给绑着了，确认了即不会伤到他又看不见东西，才把起身把人抱坐了起来，让陆离背靠着墙壁双腿大开地坐着面对着自己。

　　失去视觉的陆离感到有些不适，眉头一皱，用命令的语气说着：“松开。”

　　捧起他的脸隔着布料亲了亲那双漂亮的眼睛，手指在耳后暧昧地抚摸，“换个方式感受我。”

　　眼睛对这怪异的触感有些抗拒，有一种酥麻的感觉。整个人不由自主地躲着池震的迎合，奈何背后是墙，再怎么退也退不到哪去。

　　“陆离，认真听。”池震抵着陆离的额头轻声说了一句，而后牵起他的手环上自己的脖子。把陆离整个人给搂怀里后池震才低头吻上陆离的唇，没有侵略性和攻击性，就是单纯地贴上去用唇瓣碾磨着他的唇瓣，沉寂黑暗的卧室里只有两人的呼吸声和心跳声。

　　就跟那些彼此很熟悉，关系很密切的情侣一样，两个人亲吻着，不知不觉陆离也迎着他转守为攻。

　　池震在他挺直腰收紧手臂打算进攻的时候嘴角悄悄地扬了起来，他设下这个温柔的陷阱就是等着陆离上钩，等着陆离放弃抵抗主动出手，很明显池震的目的达到了。

　　陆离以为他这回安分点了，身上的防备也卸下了不少。

　　“陆离。”池震主动张开唇瓣让陆离入侵，手托住陆离的后脑子让他仰头和自己深吻。

　　“唔。”陆离有些喘不过气，抽出手推开池震。

　　力道没控制好，没有反应过来的池震被推得往后坐在了地板上。喘了几口气刚准备调笑就看到被绑着眼睛的陆离用手指摩挲着被亲的嫣红的唇瓣，面颊上染着薄红，月光笼在那人身上，仿佛披了层轻纱，跟天使似的，圣洁又美好，池震一下子怔住了。

　　陆离擦了擦嘴角，伸手去把蒙着眼睛的领带拿掉，不料马上被池震伸过来的手挡住，拽着他的手不放。

　　“别，宝贝。和我说好的呢？”牵着他的手从布料上拽下来，拉到胸前开始解衣服。

　　“你把这东西给我摘掉，不然明天你就死定了。”陆离威胁道。

　　池震并没有理会陆离的威胁，牵着他的手把衣服纽扣一粒一粒地解开，剥下包裹着肉体的一层又一层伪装，等所有衣服落地的时候，池震更确定了刚刚内心的感觉，不过，是天使又怎么样？高贵圣洁又怎么样？他池震是唯一能亵渎陆离的人。

　　身体暴露在空气中，即使是蒙着眼睛也能感受到池震灼热的目光。身子不禁变得敏感了起来，看不见使他变得更焦急。

　　等剥完了陆离的衣服，池震又拉着他的手给自己脱衣服，用着温柔如水的声音安抚和诱哄，“陆离，跟你做的是你的爱人，医生说你要保持情绪稳定，乖乖听话好不好？”

　　对于池震他总是吃软不吃硬，他这么一哄他的内心倒是平复了一些，绷紧的神经也缓和下来。

　　“这种时候想太多会不舒服的，沉下心来就好了。”池震说完亲了一下刚刚被自己吻的有些发肿的唇瓣，然后闭嘴在他耳边放大呼吸声，带着陆离刚刚显得有些混乱的呼吸频率缓和下来，“感觉怎么样？”

　　答非所问：“少废话，快点做。”很舒服这种话他怎么可能说出口。

　　池震屈指在他脑袋上弹了一下，“关心你呢，不舒服我拿药去。”

　　“没有。”硬生生挑起他的情欲现在还像个傻子一样在那里拖时间，这才是陆离暴躁的原因。

　　“那我继续，如果觉得哪里不舒服，特别是这里，”池震抬手点点陆离的心口，“一定要告诉我。我不希望你的病情再反复了，我想看你一直笑，宝贝儿。”

　　......陆离潜意识里哀嚎着，你快点吧，我要萎了。上回放肆的时候就没见你这样，“知道了，快点吧。”内心妈卖批，出口冷不丁。

　　池震被陆离这种完全不接招的态度噎了个半死，隐隐觉得牙根很痒，按着陆离的后脑勺就粗暴地吻了上去，手伸到胸口有些撒气似的扯着左边的乳头。

　　陆离闷哼一声，欲火焚身的感觉又涌了上来。

　　松开被发烫的红唇，抬起他的下巴开始啃咬喉结，扯着乳珠的手则滑到小腹暧昧地抚摸那出光滑的肌肤，池震染上情欲的声音变得低沉喑哑，“宝贝儿，你什么时候能主动渴求我一次呢？你又不是性冷淡，做爱这种事都还是这么冷冰冰的。”

　　这该死的怎么还在说话，陆离摸黑揽住他的头，一时半会却想不出来自己要干嘛。

　　就着陆离被诱导把自己按在肩窝的姿势，池震在陆离肩膀和锁骨白皙的皮肤上吸吮起吻痕，在肚脐打转的手绕过人鱼线抚上了已经半硬的东西。

　　嘶一一一，被抓住了那里，陆离猛地绷直了身子，像是一只被惊到的小猫。

　　“陆离，你背后是，”另一只手按上尾椎骨，“镜子哦。”

　　陆离靠着的是墙，他自己心里清楚。池震这么说是在告诉他，他现在的模样，他看得一清二楚。

　　调戏完了的池震感觉到陆离身体立马绷紧了，陆离明知道自己在撒谎却还是克制不了地紧张起来，池震那种痞里痞气的性子一下子又发作，嘴里越发没有把门的了，“宝贝的后面都流水了，都流到镜子上了。”手指在穴口轻轻地按了按，仿佛真的摸到什么东西似的把手抬到嘴边舔了舔，“甜的。”

　　草，太羞耻了。陆离暗骂一声，耳朵和脸红到极点，双腿不自觉发抖。

　　池震装出甜得津津有味的样子，水声在黑暗的卧室里回响，好一会池震才像想起陆离似的，把手按在陆离的唇瓣上摩擦，“要不要尝尝，比蜜还甜。”

　　陆离凭着感觉恶狠狠地咬了一口池震的手臂，“呸，疼醒了吗？想的美。”

　　池震在放任陆离咬完以后抬手掐住了陆离的下巴，膝盖把陆离的双腿顶开，另一只手从自己的衣服堆口袋里摸出润滑剂，拧开盖子把冰凉的鹤嘴直接捅进了毫无准备的小穴里，稍一挤压就把大量冰冷的膏状物压进了陆离粉嫩的穴里。

　　陆离克制着自己想要合拢的腿，慢慢放松感受着冰冷的润滑剂被带进体内。

　　“自己试试扩张。”池震轻声说着。

　　紧接着陆离的手就被池震拉着，送到那个难以启齿的部位前。

　　明显地吞咽声以后是更加沙哑的嗓音，“插进去。”

　　池震的声音就像是魔咒一样，他神使鬼差地把手指接近穴口稍微截进去一个手指头。

　　池震看陆离突破了心理防线主动开始做他觉得羞耻得不行的事，心里更是一股作乱欲——想要在今天，就在此时此地，让陆离在自己面前丢盔弃甲，把陆离完全打开，从身体到心，全部都为他池震敞开。

　　开头有点紧，毕竟那里又不是用来做这种事情的，下身本能地排斥着，硬来又有痛感。想起池震还在看着他，手上迟迟不肯更进一步。

　　“陆离。”池震在等着猎物上钩，克制住完全不进行任何动作，单纯地靠在陆离耳边一声一声地叫他的名字，或甜蜜或温柔。

　　陆离就此罢休，把手抽回来把腿微微张开：“你自己来吧，我有点困。”

　　“宝贝，手借你用？”池震伸手握住陆离的手，在他已经发烫的脸颊上偷了个香，他就是在逼陆离主动。

　　进也不是退也不是，在纠结了几秒后陆离懊恼地说了声：“我不会扩张。”

　　池震千算万算独独没有算到这一项，之前也做过两回了，却没试过让他自己扩张。叼着他的耳垂咬了一口，“那我直接进去了。”

　　手指进去都疼他还想直接进去？陆离一下子夹紧了腿：“你别乱来！”

　　并拢的双腿卡在了池震的腰上，池震好笑地拍了拍陆离的脸，“可我真的想乱来怎么办？想现在就硬掰开你的腿插进去，想把你按在镜子上操，想把你的手铐在床头，想让你下不来床，怎么办呢？陆警官。”

　　“没有镜子，你要是敢乱来明天有你好受的。”陆离没好气地说道。

　　“你今天让我把我说的全做了，明天被你打死我都愿意。”

　　“...”

　　“怎么样宝贝儿？”

　　陆离用妥协的语气说着：“随便你。”

　　陆离最后一个字刚落下，池震就再一次堵上陆离的唇，用一只手指插进了已经被润滑剂涂满的后穴拓展起来，等顺畅以后又干脆利落地插进了第二根，略带粗暴地想要打开陆离禁欲的身体。

　　“唔...”被晾的久了，池震突如其来的进攻让他防不胜防。双手靠后抵着墙支撑着身子，心底里居然还升起一股莫名其妙的兴奋。

　　等后穴能顺畅地吞下两指以后池震拔出了手指，而后将陆离的双腿掰开缠着腰上，胯下已经胀大了很久的东西顶上勉强才被唤醒的小口，“对不起，我会慢一点的。”挺腰把顶端插进了紧致的穴口，“我不想给你扩张了，我想直接把宝贝操开。”

　　陆离挣扎着身子，原以为他是开玩笑，没想到来真的，不由自主地咆哮出声：“你给我放开！很疼的！”

　　抱着陆离腿的手转而按上陆离的手腕，池震把陆离的手紧紧压制住，堵上他骂人的嘴，身下不容反驳地一寸寸顶入深处，期间陆离不停地挣扎撕咬都没能让池震停下动作，等放开陆离唇瓣的时候池震的唇上已是一片嫣红，淡淡的铁锈味充斥在两人的口腔里。

　　下体被强行撑开，陆离疼得流出生理泪水，刚刚嘴边池震的血渗了一点入口，现在鼻端徘徊着一股淡淡的铁锈味。下身的疼痛使他发出几声咽呜“呜哼...”

　　“宝贝，很疼吗？”说不心疼是假的。

　　“......没事。”陆离缓了缓，到底是流过不少血的，这点疼还不算什么。

　　“等你明天休息好打我发泄好了，不过你得记着是我池震让你疼的，只有我一个人能让你这样，听到没有？”

　　“再嚷嚷你就看不到明天了。”

　　“成，你都这么干脆，那我肯定奉陪到底。”池震重新掐住陆离精瘦的腰身，拔出刚刚让陆离疼得直挣扎的性器又狠狠地插回去，逼的陆离仰起头大口大口的喘息，还没有平复下来池震的进攻又再一次来临，粗鲁地拓开窄小的肉洞。

　　“啊啊....嗯啊....”体内的性器越闯越深，陆离口中吐出一声声诱人的呻吟，有一瞬清醒意识到自己的失态，又咬住了下唇。“唔...”

　　池震看到陆离咬住下唇不愿呻吟的样子眼神又是一暗，抱着陆离站起来硬生生让陆离悬空地被压在墙上，重力加持下性器进得更深更重，池震等着陆离承受不住地呻吟。

　　他池震本来就不是什么好人，对陆离说的那些话也不是在开玩笑，既然已经做了开头，那他不介意把剩下的事情一起做了。反正又不是第一次，他要陆离为他放弃抵抗，他要侵犯到陆离的最深处，让陆离的灵魂里都留下自己的烙印，亵渎爱人，特别是禁欲的爱人，让池震心里平时不敢告诉陆离的龌鹾想法爆发了个彻底。

　　又一次被长驱直入，陆离闷哼一声，内壁的褶皱被肏平，交合处有些白沫。随着池震的抽插嘴里泄出一阵阵浪叫声，轻声叫着池震的名字：“呜啊.....池震......”

　　“宝贝儿，我现在感觉跟在渎神似的，太带劲了。”

　　“你给我.....唔....闭嘴！”

　　又是重重地一顶，逼出陆离又一声尖叫的池震放下陆离缠在腰上的脚，利落地拔出性器把陆离翻过身压在墙上，对着合不拢的小口重新顶了进去。

　　“我早就想这么做了，宝贝儿。刚刚我说的那些都是我想过的，所以陆离，乖乖地打开身体。”他怎么会让掉进欲海里的陆离有上岸的机会，他池震只会抓住一切机会把陆离往海底拖，让他溺海，让他窒息，让他挣扎无能，这是他对陆离的侵占，连呼吸心跳都要攫取的占有。

　　“啊...难受...”没想到池震今天这么强势，身子有些招架不住，他终于忍不住痛与快感交集的模样。和单纯的受伤流血不同，快感入侵他的四肢百骸，而今天的池震发狂地吞噬着他。

　　宽厚的手捂上陆离的嘴堵住他的呻吟和抱怨，池震咬上陆离的后颈，下身快速地撞击带出淫靡的水声，陆离双腿发软差点直接跪到地上去，被池震掐着腰硬按在墙上不能动弹，“陆离，你看到了谁？”

　　陆离被肏得神志不清，脑子嗡嗡响。是....池震的声音？“池震...好热...”

　　“你看到了谁？”

　　“池震....”

　　“池震是你的谁？”

　　“我的....恋人.....”陆离失神地回答着。

　　得到自己想要答案的池震更加激动了，一叠声地叫着陆离的名字，“陆离，阿离...”

　　到最后陆离被肏到只能仰着头发出细微的哼叫，在池震的身下承欢。

　　被操熟以后的陆离又淫荡又听话，还带着一丝黏人，把池震这个流氓刺激得不轻，抱着陆离在房间各个地方做，陆离被折腾得狠了连求饶都说不出来，嗓子叫哑了以后只能小猫似的哼叫，臀尖更是一片绯红，但池震知道陆离很舒服，是那种从身体内部扩散开来的舒服，舒服得让陆离连力气都提不起来只能任由池震摆布。

　　池震感觉到自己今天应该是完全深入的侵占了陆离，甚至是精神上的侵占，他真的让陆离到现在为止只能想到自己，让陆离从身到心地献上了自己，他知道再继续下去陆离要承受不住了，可内心深处在怂恿他继续，想看到被自己完全入侵的陆离崩溃的样子，想看陆离被弄坏的样子，真的好想。

　　下半身早就被肏得没了知觉，下身早已射了两三回，依稀能吐出几滴液体。陆离口中发出支离破碎的声音：“够了....池震....实在受不了了....”

　　陆离奶猫似的求饶声简直是在火上浇油，本来就在两边摇摆的池震在弄哭陆离的天平那边加了一码，高下立见，池震拨开陆离汗湿的刘海，带着些许温柔地把额头上擦干，轻轻摩擦着早就被眼泪和汗水打湿的领带，手抚上小陆离，“对不起宝贝，我停不下来了。”

　　紧接着就被池震硬生生地又插了进去，“啊......呜.....停下....我不行了....”

　　“男人可不能说自己不行。”池震抱起早就软烂的陆离让他跪趴在床上，肚子下塞了个枕头让他勉强能保持住这个姿势。

　　池震下床拉开衣柜露出里面的穿衣镜，看着镜子里正对着的陆离努力喘息地样子笑了笑才满意地回到床上，陆离的后穴已经合不上了，在池震下床的这段时间里池震刻意留在身体的浊液就流出了不少，湿乎乎地黏在白皙的大腿上，池震抬手在陆离的臀肉上抽了一巴掌，陆离随即颤抖起来，精液滑出来了更多。

　　池震不知道突然起了什么兴致，拿出粗大带着凸点的按摩棒插入已经被蹂躏的嫣红的小穴，熟门熟路地找到敏感带把冰凉的假龟头顶上去按下了强力震动，自己则开始拍打陆离浑圆屁股，“宝贝，你面前真的是镜子了。”

　　“呜啊....”按摩棒在他体内疯狂震动，穴口不由自主地收缩着。面前是自己一幅淫荡的模样，发丝耷拉在额头，汗珠滴落下来。隐约感觉面前有温热的液体射出一一一他失禁了。

　淡黄色的液体打湿了床单，“脏。”陆离皱着眉向后蹬了几下。

　　池震扣住陆离的身子把他抱起身搂在怀里，“不脏，乖。”说完伸手拿过床头放满水的杯子，陆离哪里不知道他什么意思，拼了命地在池震怀里挣扎却还是被嘴对嘴喂了半肚子水。

　　池震喂了水按了下陆离有些凸起的小腹，手下的身体敏感地颤抖起来，拔出按摩棒塞进陆离的嘴里，自己则重新进入他的体内，拽住他的手腕让他面对着镜子，“来宝贝，尿出来。”

　　“噗。”不。

　　沾满自己淫液的按摩棒被迫含着在嘴里搅动，陆离几乎是崩溃的，下身还要被池震按压着，一阵尿意一涌而上，忍了一会终于忍不住妥协。看着镜子里的自己满面通红地尿了出来，陆离浑身瘫软。

　　看着陆离被自己硬拉着在镜子面前失禁的样子，池震不得不承认自己的恶趣味被极大的满足了，手拉着按摩棒在陆离口腔里抽插，口水顺着嘴角滑到下巴再滴到性器上，轻咬着已然崩溃的小野猫的耳朵，“尿了好多啊，宝贝怎么把床单都弄脏了。”

　　“唔...还不是因为你....”陆离抱怨着，身子往外挪想要离开床上就此结束。

　　池震按着陆离的肩膀就把他整个人拖了回来，本来就插在身体里的性器又是直接冲进了深处，捏着陆离的下巴让他看着镜子，自己跪在他身后凶猛地操干起来，“对，是因为我，作为赔偿我把自己的精液赔给你，宝贝可不许把它射出来，要含着一口一口地吃掉。”

　　“嗯啊一一一啊....放开我....够了...”陆离哀求着。

　　“宝贝儿你不懂，亵渎一个高贵圣洁的天使和清冷禁欲的爱人对一个男人来说到底多有诱惑力。”

　　“我受不了了...”陆离的眼睛有些睁不开，疲惫遍布全身。

　　池震抬手揉着陆离的太阳穴，下身的速度突然加快，“那就休息，享受完助眠服务当然要好好睡觉，好梦宝贝。”

　　陆离嘴里发出几声呜叫，在池震逐渐变快的攻势中达到了高潮。

　　在陆离的身体里又一次射入浊液后池震才结束了这一轮的性爱，床上的陆离半睁着眼睛毫无反应的趴在床上看着镜子，下身又是透明混着黄色的体液沾染在皮肤上，池震伸手揉了揉他的耳朵，“陆离？”

　　池震的这一声呼唤并没有得到回应，很显然，陆离已经累得昏睡在床上。

　　发现陆离已经累得睡着的池震哑然失笑，心里算着明天陆离醒了自己能活下来的概率。可是拥有这个的感觉太好了，池震想，好到自己愿意付出一切只为拥有他，想尽办法把这个离尘的天使拉回到人间困在自己身边。如果陆离是高贵清冷的天使，那他甘愿做那个被上贡的祭品，“你会愿意接受我这个祭品吗？天使大人。”池震牵着陆离的手亲吻着，轻声问出无人回答的问题。

　　池震把陆离抱了起来，轻手轻脚地避免吵醒他，把他抱去浴室清洗了一遍。回到卧室后又把床单和周围溅出的液体收拾好，换了套新床单。

　　在把东西都处理完之后池震就小心翼翼地抱着陆离沉沉地进入了梦乡。

　　一一一一一一第二天早晨

　　陆离迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己被池震搂在怀里，身上的衣服换了一套，估计是睡着的时候被池震换了。

　　“嘶一一一”刚想起身，酸痛感就遍布全身，让他动弹不得。早知道就不应该让那家伙放肆，陆离认命地趴了回去，伸手去床头拿手机发信息。

　　跟鸡蛋仔说了声今天有点不舒服，请了个假后继续躺在床上恢复精神。

　　池震睡得很沉，陆离倒是气得牙痒痒。“等我休息好了再收拾你。”说着闭上眼睡个回笼觉。

　　之后嘛一一一

　　“师哥，怎么昨天是你请假今天震哥请假，被你传染了？”

　　“他昨天照顾我的时候摔着了，身上缠着绷带，你想去看看？”

　　一一一此时在医院躺平的池震：“.......”

　　END 2019.5.1

　　莫晨：我没有咕咕咕，我写完了，虽然不知道有没有人有耐心看到这里。  
涉及了一些自己的观点，希望不会太糟糕。不知道该说什么了∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿那就醒来之后再补充吧，画画去了。


End file.
